villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Arius (Commando)
Arius is the secondary antagonist in the 1985 action movie Commando. He was an exiled Latin American dictator who kidnapped Jenny, the daughter of retired Special Forces Commando John Matrix. He tried to use the girl to force her father into killing the current president of his home country of Val Verde, so he could retake control. However, this proved to be a very big mistake. He was portrayed by . Biography During his reign in Val Verde, Arius had many people tortured and killed. He justified this by saying the country needed to be led by someone who understood discipline. One of the people most directly responsible for Arius losing power was Matrix, the leader of a U.S. commando team. Despite his defeat and exile, Arius still had a lot of resources at his disposal, including money, a private army, and a base on an island. He also hired a number of thugs and killers to help him regain his post. One of the men that he recruited was Bennett, who used to be part of the commando team until Matrix kicked him out for sadistic tendencies. In order to find the retired Matrix, Arius' men faked Bennett's death and killed two other members of his team. Later, they followed General Kirby to where Matrix and his daughter were. After the general left, the gunmen attacked. After a fight, they were eventually able to subdue Matrix. The former commando leader was tied to a table in a warehouse, while Arius told him that he expected him to kill Val Verde's current president. After Matrix refused, Arius had one of his men bring in Jenny. While Bennett held a knife to the girl's throat, Arius told her father that if he did not do what he was asked, Jenny would be sent back to him in pieces. The former dictator planned to have Jenny killed, whether Matrix completed his task or not. After Matrix was put on a plane to Val Verde with Arius' henchman Henriques escorting him, the former tyrant took Jenny to his island to wait. During this time, he and Bennett argued about the quality of Arius' men. The former despot valued their loyalty to him, but Bennett considered them incompetent and said that he and Matrix could kill them all easily. Arius pointed out that the former commando was scared of Matrix. Bennett admitted this, but replied that he had one advantage: Jenny. The plane arrived in Val Verde on time, but Matrix was not on it and Henriques was dead. Furious, Arius ordered Bennett to kill Jenny. However, it was too late for this, because the girl had escaped from her room. Meanwhile, her father, who had tracked them to the island, began a one man war against Arius' army. Bennett's assertions about the quality of the soldiers proved accurate as Matrix decimated them. Arius then tried to kill Matrix with a Steyr AUG assault rifle. A brutal gunfight ensued, in which Arius took up position on a balcony and exchanged fire with his enemy. Matrix rolled away from his cover and blasted the deposed ruler with his Remington 870 shotgun. Arius' corpse was thrown out the window and crashed to the ground below. Henchmen Bennett (Top Mercenary) Cooke Sully Henriques Diaz The Latin American Soldiers Gallery Bennett Arius interrogates Matrix.png Arius 2.jpg Arius 3.png Arius 4.jpg Arius shot.png Arius' death.png|Arius' death. Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Blackmailers Category:Mastermind Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Totalitarians Category:Provoker